releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily
Lily is a witch of the Witch Union and a former member of the Witch Cooperation Association. She is one of few witches who evolved twice. Appearance She has two ponytails and a doll-like delicate face. Personality Due to her past experience Lily don't trust men and thinks they need only one thing from women, especially if men are nobles. She was closed and mistrustful in Roland's presence, made caustic remarks whenever he did something she considered noble's whim, for what she was scolded sometimes. Eventually she acknowledged Roland's different view and gladly accepted his praises. Background She awoke a year before joining Witch Union. In Witch Cooperation Association her role was food preservation. Chronology Lily was among the few who successfully returned to the camp after failed journey to Holy Montain. When Scroll offered to Leaf lead the remnant members of Witch Cooperation Association, the latter refused and explained she would try luck in Border Town. If she won't return Scroll should guide the rest to the south or across straits.Chapter 86 Awaiting group was greeted by Nightingale and Lightning and brought to the castle where a feast was arranged for them. After that Lily showed her abilities and was given room on the second floor. At night witches gathered in Wendy's room and discussed their past and future, also wondering the reason behind Roland's kindness. She said he was so eager to accept witches to satisfy his desire. Next morning she signed a contract with him.Chapters 97-100 Powers & Abilities Magic Her ability belongs to the summoning type. Magic Power Form Before her magic power cohered, it had the form of a cloud of purple fog. After her 1st evolution, her magic power was as big as a fist. The main body was an oval with eight pairs of tentacle. Four pairs were upturned and others down turned.Chapter 207 After her 2nd evolution, it had increased and patterns were added on its back.Chapter 759 Awakening Microorganisms Commanding: Without the knowledge about microscopic organisms, she was able to control and prevent microorganisms from spoiling and rotting food. 1st Evolution Microorganisms Assimilation Sterilization: After deeper understanding about the nature of her ability, realizing that she controls microorganisms, her ability evolved to assimilate and control all other microorganisms.Chapter 206 Her magic power is divided into the parent population and clones. As long as there was a magic power supply, the parent population would always exist, but only within five meters apart from Lily or they would disappear. They were also affected by the God's Stone of Retaliation, instantly dispersing within the scope of the stone. When the parent population was present, surrounding microorganisms would be assimilated into clones in a short time. The clones were actually the result of the "ability", like Soraya's coating, and were no longer bound by the God's Stone of Retaliation. Simply speaking, Lily could create a magic parent population that could create new and real microorganisms. The clones have the same feature of assimilation like the parent population, eroding the other microorganisms but the assimilation does not last as the number of assimilation was relative to its size.The numbers of clones were dependent on the parent population. If the parent population was larger, the number of assimilation would be increased. Besides, the clones could not continue living in the form of spilled propagation. When the number of assimilation ran out, the last batch of clones could only live for about one day. Boiling the water could kill most of the clones. As new lives, they were not that starkly different than other microorganisms. One interesting point was that these clones arranged in a line would gather around the parent population. They seemed to be waiting for orders from the parent population, like soldiers.Chapter 207 2nd Evolution Microorganisms Assimilation Replication: She is now able to make the magical swarm of microorganisms turn into a particular form that she wants. This is done by finding a suitable Target (Ex. mushroom spore), than the parent worms will stick together with it and turn itself into a the Parent Target (Ex. parent mushroom spore). Afterwords it will drift around and assimilate and transform the microorganisms''' into a replica of the Parent Target.Chapters 754 and 759 '''Adulthood After her magic power had entered its "adulthood" her magic power had a substantial increase and she had also attained her branch ability.Chapter 784 Branch Ability Microorganisms Assimilation Storing: She is able to absorb the assimilated parent target population into her body and keep it in there. They could still get out of her body upon her call and continue to assimilate other microscopic creatures. This new skill largely accelerated the assimilation process, as she did not need to actually "see" parent populations on the spot, but simply needed to "remember" them. In other words, she could collect converted parent populations aforetime and released microscopic worms when needed.Chapter 784 Relationships Trivia * After confirmed her branch ability, Roland could envision, that with the enhancement of the accuracy of microscopes and the increase in the parent population types she carried, Lily would eventually become a walking "biochemical bomb".Chapter 784 Gallery and Lily]] References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Witch Cooperation Association Category:Witch Union Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:Evolved Abilities